Princess of Palmwoods Academy
by btrrulestheworld
Summary: Megan Greenberg bets a friend that she can get a certain btr boy to ask her to be his girlfriend by the end of summer will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Megan Greenberg was the picture of perfection. Her long Brown hair never had a strand that went astray. Her crystal green eyes always seemed to sparkle, and even her nails always seemed to be neatly manicured. She was the girl that everyone hated to love. The way she looked at you're last season shirt made you want to hide in a corner and cry, but yet every wanted to be like her. Even if you were in her class three years in a row and she still doesn't know you're name, people were just happy to have her in the same room as her. She was a goddess and everyone knew it. Girls envied her for her beauty and how easily she could date the quarterback of the football team whenever she wanted. Freshman walked into the high school hearing legends about the princess of Palm Woods Academy.

Megan's Father, Steve Greenberg was the president of Columbia Records. He was famous for his artists and their achievements. Being daddy's little girl, Megan was able to meet everyone he worked with. She had all the connections she could ever ask for. She went to all the latest Hollywood parties and was practically best friends with everyone. Of course, everyone else knew the celebs were "friends" with her because she was the daughter of the man who could fire them at any second. Megan Greenberg could get anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was not the type of girl who waited around for things. Her mother, on the other hand was well known around the neighborhood for her infamous organization called, music for the soul (m4s). It was a musical organization for kids with leukemia. She was also known for her delicious pies, beautiful gardens and her love for music.

"What are you wearing?" asked Megan as she scrunched up her face. Her friend, Jenn, looked down at her clothes and frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked

"You wore that shirt three weeks ago."

"So?"

"You know the rule, Jenn. You can never re-wear any type of clothing more than once."

"I know, but I paid a lot for it so I thought that I would just..."

"No Jenn! rules are rules!" yelled Megan. Jenn bit her lip as she stared out the window of the limo. Megan rolled her eyes at her stupidity as the limo stopped at her other friend's house to pick her up for school.

"Hey!" smiled Hannah as she stepped into the limo and sat down. She had long, curly, blonde hair with green eyes. Jenn had long, blonde hair the cascaded down a little past her shoulders with hazel eyes.

"Jenn broke the rules." Huffed Megan as she folded her arms. Hannah looked at Megan and folded her arms too, "Jenn! You know better than that!" she whined.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" said Jenn as she threw her hand up in the air. "I forgive you just don't do it again." Sighed Megan. "So I was talking to my dad last night and apparently there is this band called, Big time Rush and there coming to town tonight. We have VIP passes and everything. You guys want to come with?"

"Oh my god shut up! Their so hot!" squealed Hannah.

"I know I'm so stoked" Megan squealed back, "so Jenn are you in?"

"Of course." She smiled. The limo came to a stop as Palm Woods Academy loomed over them.

"Ready to rule the school?" laughed Megan as Hannah and Jenn followed her inside the building. As they walked the hallways of their schools a small scrawny boy with glasses dropped his books. Jenn took a step forward to help him when Megan's hand shot in front of her to stop her "what do you think you are doing?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "I was going to help him with his books." said Jenn. watching the boy struggle to carry them all. He quickly walked away with fear in his eyes at the group of intimidating girls.

"Jenn we don't help people like him." She said coldly. Jenn nodded and got back in her place.

"You idiot." whispered Hannah in Jenn's ear. Jenn didn't say anything as she continued to follow Megan down the hallway.

"Girls!" Megan yelled as she snapped her fingers. Hannah and Jenn immediately went to her side. I'll see you at lunch. Kisses!" she squealed as they all three put their hands to the mouth and blew a kiss to each other and walked their separate ways. Megan flipped her brown hair over her shoulder as she walked to her first period class. She always made sure she walked in a straight line with class and sass.

"Hi Megan!" waved a girl with clumpy mascara and way too much blush. "Do I know you?" asked Megan, looking her up and down at the department store outfit.

Umm... I'm in your physics and history class." Said the girl, disappointed that she wasn't remembered.

"Oh… bye!" she said with a smile as she kept walking forward. Before she knew it, her morning classes were over with and it was time for lunch. Lunch could be a dream come true or a worst nightmare. If you sat in the tables closest to the cafeteria line, you were considered not even worth talking to. If you sat at the one table by the coke machine, you were in the in-crowd.

"Megan!" waved Hannah as she scooted over to make room for her.

"Aren't you excited that tomorrow is the last day of school? Next year were going to be seniors!" smiled Jenn as she took out her fruit bowl.

"Duh! This summer is going to be fabulous. We are going to spend almost every day together!" said Megan taking a bite of her salad.

"Tonight is going to be perfect I can't wait to see Big Time Rush!" said Hannah.

"I know! It's going to be just grand, isn't it?" She laughed.

"Hey Meg." said a boy who sat next to her.

"Hi Tyler." She smiled at the red haired cutie who just happened to be her on and off boyfriend, but rumor was that they were currently off.

"Are you planning on going to Jett's party tonight? He asked

"Can't I have other plans."

"Oh."

"Girls! Bathroom time!" said Megan as she snapped her fingers again. She winked at Tyler as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Tyler totally wanted you at the party. I heard everyone is going to be there" said Hannah as she applied lip-gloss.

"Everyone can't be there if we're not there, Hannah."

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot." She said looking back at the mirror in front of her.

"Jenn, what looks better? This pink headband? Or the silver one?

"The silver one it makes your eyes more exquisite." She said as she brushed her long hair.

"perfect." Said Megan as she placed the silver headband on her head. Just then the bell rang indicating the start of class. "See you after School!" she smiled giving Jenn and Hannah Pecks on the Cheeks.

After school all three girls met in the limo to be taken to Megan's house. They arrived at the huge, two story house with perfect landscaping and walked straight to Megan's room. Jenn and Hannah sat on the pink bed big enough for four people with a canopy on top.

"Alright girls. Should I wear this white top tonight?" asked Megan holding the white piece of clothing.

"Nah you won't impress the boys with that." Said Hannah as she rummaged through her closet.

Megan stared at her in shock, "are you saying that I need extraordinary clothing to impress big time rush?

"Well yeah. They are celebrities, you know."

"Hannah, I am Megan Greenberg. I can impress anyone."

"Prove it. Let's make a deal." Said Hannah, cocking her head to the side.

Jenn watched in amusement as she challenged Megan.

"Fine." said Megan.

"I bet you can't get Logan Henderson to be your boyfriend by the end of the summer."

"By the end of the summer? I can do it. If I win you have to sit at the loser's table all of your senior year." Smiled Megan. Hannah gasped but smirked back.

"Ok and if I win you have to dye your hair black and wear black clothing all of your senior year."

Megans face dropped, "what? No!"

I didn't think you could do it anyway." said Hannah as she shrugged her shoulders. Megan glared.

"Fine. Deal." She said as she stuck out her hand.

Hannah grinned as she shook it with a firm grip, "Deal."

"wow, Hannah are you sure you're going to win?" whispered Jenn when Megan was in the bathroom.

"I'm sure." She smiled, "because you're going to help."

"What? I don't want to be a part of this, Hannah! This is between you and Megan not me!

Jenn, just think. If we win this bet, Megan will be the laughing stock of the school. Do you know what that means? It means that you and I can finally get the attention we deserve." Said Hannah looking intently at her.

"Hannah… that's… that's so mean."

"Its what girls do. So are you in?

"I don't know…" said Jenn, biting her lower lip.

"Fine… let Megan boss you around and overshadow you your whole senior year."

"Okay… I'll do it." She said slowly

"Good." Smiled Hannah as she gave her a pat on the back

"Girls? Are you ready?" yelled Megan's dad from down stairs. Megan came out of the bathroom as her dad entered the room

"Hi daddy!" she smiled as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello princess."

"I'm all ready!"

"Great!" he smiled, "I think you girls are going to love these boys." He said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Great!" he smiled, "I think you girls are going to love these boys" he said as he led them to the limo waiting for them. Everyone climbed in and sat down, waiting to arrive at the concert. "Okay girls, these are your backstage passes and VIP bracelets. I talked to the boys and they are willing to have a private meet and greet with you for an hour or two after the concert." He said as the girls excitedly got out of the limo, "Be Good!" he yelled after them.

"Girls!" Megan snapped her fingers, "be cool. We do not scream. We do not chase them. We are VIP which means we are not one of them." She pointed at a group of girls with home-made shirts and posters. Jenn and Hannah nodded trying to contain their excitement. They sat down in the VIP section listening to the chanting of the fans next to them.

"They are so annoying!" said Hannah as she rolled her eyes. Just then a group of VIP girls sitting behind them also began chanting too.

"Excuse me can you stop that?" asked Megan as she turned around at the two girls behind her.

"Why?" asked one of them as they folded their arms.

"Because it's annoying." said Megan turning back around.

"What freaks." said Hannah.

"Thank god they're below us." said Megan as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"They are just having fun." said Jenn who secretly wanted to start chanting with the crowd.  
"Jenn these people out there…" Megan stopped as Big Time Rush ran out on stage. Jenn stood up and started screaming, but Megan grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Jenn! What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"I was just cheering." She said pulling her arm away.

"Jenn, you're acting like a child." said Hannah. Jenn rolled her eyes as she sat down throughout the whole performance wishing she could join the group of screaming girls behind her. After the concert, three girls went back stage and walking into the room to find Big Time Rush talking to one of the girls that was sitting behind them.

"Hi! You must be from the VIP section!" smiled Kendall as he walked over to them. Logan, Carlos, and James followed as everyone introduced themselves.

"So you're the daughter of the famous, Steve Greenberg?" smiled Logan at Megan.

"The one and only." she laughed.

"I want you guys to meet our friend, Erin. She was in the VIP section as well."

"Oh…yes, I remember." said Megan as she plastered a grin on her face, "It's nice to meet you, Erin. I'm Megan and these are my friends Jenn and Hannah."

"Yeah I know. I go to your school." said Erin.

"Do you really? I've never seen you before." Said Hannah

"I was in your algebra class last year."

"Oh." Said Hannah twirling her hair around her finger and suddenly becoming interested in her shoes

"Well I better go. See you later guys!" Erin said as she hugged the guys

"Bye Erin call me tomorrow, okay?" said Logan as he waved goodbye. Megan watched her walk out the door and glared at the back of her head. How could she possibly know Big Time Rush…

"Did you like the show?" asked James.

"Yes it was awesome!" squealed Jenn. Megan nudged her for her to settle down. Jenn cleared her throat as looked at the ground.

"What's your favorite song? Asked Kendall

"Cover Girl definitely!" smiled Jenn

"That's my favorite too!" he smiled

"I like Love Me Love Me." Said Hannah

Logan nodded his head, "What about you?" he asked Megan

"I like… I like them all!" she smiles. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of you, since your dad is our boss." laughed Carlos.

"Oh yeah. We'll be great friends by the end of the summer!" she grinned while giving a look to Hannah.

"That's awesome." said Logan. For about an hour everyone talked, made jokes and told stories. Megan was doing her best trying to impress Logan and getting his attention. Jenn was in the corner playing Mario Kart 7 on DS 3D with Kendall, who had to teach her how to work it first. While Hannah talked to James and Carlos, glancing over at Megan and Logan every now and then.

"It was really nice meeting you guys!" said Kendall as he hugged Jenn

"We should really do it again sometime." smiled Megan as she winked at Logan. Logan just smiled and waved goodbye. All three girls climbed into the limo and sat down.

"Worried Hannah? Because I have Logan wrapped around my finger." Laughed Megan

"He's not your boyfriend yet." Said Hannah turning to Jenn, I saw Jenn having a little connection with Kendall." she grinned. Jenn blushed.

"We were just playing a video game. It meant nothing."

"Sure it didn't." laughed Hannah.

"Do you guys remember that Erin girl from school? How does she know Big Time Rush?" asked Megan

Jenn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, why? Worried she might be competition?"

"No!" snapped Megan, "her dull brown hair cannot compete with my brown locks, okay?" and the way she dresses is nothing compared to me. She is not my competition."

"I was just joking around." said Jenn. Just then the limo stopped as they dropped off Hannah at her house. When she left the limo continued down the road, leaving Jenn and Megan alone.

"Listen Jenn, you can't tell Hannah that I'm telling you any of this. I cannot lose this bet. I need you to help me." said Megan with pleading eyes.

"And do what?"

"You have to hook me up with Logan Henderson. My reputation will go down the drain if I'm ever caught wearing anything black that isn't vintage."

"I'll think about it." said Jenn as she climbed out of the limo that stopped at her house. When Megan arrived home she found her mom in the kitchen making a pie.

"How was the concert dear?" She asked as she took it out of the oven.

"It was great. Big Time Rush are really nice guys." She smiled

"That's Lovely. Your dad is going to a small party tomorrow and big time rush is supposed to be there, Do you want to go?" her mom asked. Megan's eyes lit up

"I'd love to, mom!"

"Good, I'll tell your father. Now go get ready for bed, you still have school tomorrow." She smiled kissing her daughters cheek. Megan went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. As she laid down on her silky sheet she began to wonder about the mysterious Erin girl. If she knew Big Time Rush then maybe she could help her…

A/N..

That's the end of chapter two so let me know what you think 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter or I might post another even if I get a couple I have really loved writing this.


End file.
